


All is Found

by macandchess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, GLACIER, Im running out of tag ideas, Jay is adorable, Kai is a nervous wreck, M/M, Plasma, Zane is a prince, gay ninjas, idk - Freeform, like hella glacier, so much plasma, the point is dont read this if you hate the gays, which is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandchess/pseuds/macandchess
Summary: When Zane Julien, the prince of the Northern Kingdom, hears a strange–yet beautiful–voice calling out to him, he decides to investigate, taking two of his closest friends, Jay Gordon and Kai Smith, with him. During this trip, Zane uncovers more of his kingdom's history than he bargained for, and Kai has a hard time telling his boyfriend something important.AKA, the author getting his gay frustration out through a Frozen 2-based fantasy AU
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TOMATO_NINJA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMATO_NINJA/gifts).



Hey people! It's been a hot minute since I wrote a Ninjago fanfic, but here goes!

The story is inspired by Frozen 2 (I've seen it three times don't judge me ~~it's not like I'm even a little gay for Ryder~~ ), but featuring much more gayness and, well... you'll see ;)

GLACIERSHIPPING AND PLASMASHIPPING ARE FEATURED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE.

Feel free to ask me questions about myself or the story in the comments below! I'll try to get the first chapter out soon, but... COVID-19 is really throwing everything off for me, so it might be a while....

Aight, imma head out.

ya boi's gone (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
